gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Iolande
Iolande is the young, newly-crowned queen of Betrassus. Though she becomes a full-fledged Green Lantern, Iolande turns down Hal Jordan's offer to travel with his crew, stating that protecting her homeworld is her first highest priority. History Heir Apparent When The Interceptor arrived on Betrassus and Hal Jordan and Kilowog go to the palace, the newly-crowned Iolande welcomed them as friends. Her brother, Prince Ragnar, was eager to meet with the legendary Corps, and explained that their Green Lantern is ready to aid them against the Red Lanterns. Iolande knew of the Red Lanterns, who had attacked their outlying colonies, and the warrior Kothak spoke up to insist that they needed a strong ruler, and that the queen should marry him so that he can command as king. Ragnar explained that by tradition, the greatest warrior may challenge to claim the hand of an unwed queen. He then stepped forward and asked if anyone will accept Kothak's challenge. Dulok arrived and said that he'd take the challenge. The next day, when Dulok didn't arrive for the challenge, Kothak accused Dulac of cowardice. Hal and Kilowog didn't believe it, and Hal stepped up to accept Kothak's challenge and fight for Iolande's hand. Kothak refused, saying that Hal was an outsider, but Iolande agreed. In the arena, Hal practiced with the jet skimmers that were used in the battle. Iolande offered her help and he refused at first, until he realized that the skimmers were trickier than he thought. Hal and Iolande flew out of the arena and over the city. Hal's skimmer engine suddenly started smoking and the vehicle crashed onto a skywalk. Hal's ring protected him, much to Iolande's relief, and she suggested that he back out of the challenge for his own safety. Hal assured her that he could protect himself and Iolande worried that she didn't have what it took to be queen. The Green Lantern assured her that she had everything that she needed and so much more, and says that he was a good judge of character. When Kilowog started choking during the match and collapsed, dead, Iolande ran to his side and realized that he had been poisoned. Kilowog's ring removed itself from its finger and flied into the air. It hovered briefly before Iolande and then Kothak, and finally settled itself on Ragnar's finger. The prince boasted that he had previously killed Dulok so that his power ring would come to him. However, when that didn't work, he killed Kilowog to obtain his power rings. Hal and the others refused to bow to him and Ragnar prepared to blast them, only to watch in shock as the power ring disappeared. Hal punched him and Kilowog stood up, revealing that he faked drinking the poisoned ale and used his ring to create a fake construct to give to Ragnar and trick him into betraying himself. A desperate Ragnar grabbed Iolande and used her as a hostage to make his escape while his bribed soldiers attacked Hal, Kilowog, and Kothak. When Ragnar tried to use Iolande as a hostage again, Hal told the queen to put on Dulok's power ring. She removed it from a brooch, donned it, and blasted Ragnar to the ground. When he tried to stab her, she easily repelled him and he was forced to beg for mercy. Later, Iolande had her soldiers take Ragnar away to prison and thanked the Green Lanterns for their help. Kothak kneeled before her, he said that she was a great and powerful leader and worthy of his loyalty. Everyone else present bowed as well. Hal then talked to the new Green Lantern and explained that Ragnar slipped up when he said there were only two Green Lanterns on the planet when everyone believed that Dulac was still alive. He was confident that Dulpk's power ring went to Iolande as the most worthy candidate in the sector. Iolande admitted that she would have liked to participate in the fight against the Red Lanterns, but her duties as queen came first. She kissed Hal goodbye and then flew off to rule her people. Regime Change After becoming a Green Lantern, Iolande spent her days watching over her planet. She had been giving her brother food while he was in prison. Ragnar did not understand why she would spend her time feeding him. Her reason for doing this was because he was still her brother and she was not going to abandon him. She left him with those parting words before he was chosen by Atrocitus to become a Red Lantern. When he attacked her, Iolande knew she could not defeat him alone, so she enlisted the help of any Green Lantern in the area. Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer and Aya picked up her message and came to her planet to aid her. When they arrived on the planet, Iolande was not able to initially help them, due to being locked away. She was separated from her ring as well. She was saved by Hal and Kilowog. Upon being freed, she apologized for involving them in her fight with her brother. She helped Hal and Kilowog fight the Red Lanterns. She fought her brother, before all of the Red Lanterns gained an upper hand on them. When all seemed lost, Guardian of Oa Ganthet activated the Blue Lantern power of hope in the Interceptor and increased the power of all three of the Green Lanterns. She and the two easily defeated Ragnar. She, Hal and Kilowog stopped a bomb from blowing up on her planet and saved it. She thanked Hal and Kilowog before returning to her place on the throne. Physical appearance Iolande is a Betrassusian female with a slender body, she has slightly pale purple skin with purple hair and black eyes with various purple markings around her cheek and eyebrows, dark purple lips and wears a silver (green when she is in her Green Lantern form) tiara. She wears a sliver dress, along with a sliver necklaces and sliver shoulder pads. When she is in her Green Lantern form, her dress turns into the formal Green Lantern costume with her's including a fairly small Green Lantern symbol, black legs and green and black high heels. Personality and traits Despite being a queen, it seems as though Iolande did not have any sort of higher class nature to her, often doing activities citizens on her planet could take part in. She is shown to be very forgiving, even to extent of unreasonable. The best example of this would be her forgiving her brother Ragnar after he murdered the Green Lantern of the planet Dulok. Iolande's mercy to him brought her to not allow him to be killed and instead treated him still as her brother during her visits to him while he was in his cell. She would eat her words when he broke out after becoming a Red Lantern. She apologized to Hal and Kilowog for bring them into her fight with her brother after they freed her, showing she also had taken responsibility for her actions and those of the prisoner she allowed to let live. Abilities Despite being a new Green Lantern, she has quickly learned how to use her new powers to their fullest potential. *'Flight' *'Manipulation of Green Lantern energy:' She can use her ring to create constructs of almost anything. Her ring, like the other Green Lanterns, has a weakness to yellow crystals. She, however, has not been exposed to any of these so far. When powered by the Blue lantern installed in the Interceptor by Ganthet, her powers and strength as a Green Lantern increased, alongside Hal and Kilowog. She easily was able to defeat several Red Lanterns, including her brother. Relationships Hal Jordan Iolande may have a crush on Hal, evident when she gave him a kiss after first becoming a Green Lantern. She wanted to come with him to fight Atrocitus, but she was not able to do so due to her duties to her planet. After this, the two's relationship and attractions seem to have faded away. Appearances Background information References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Green Lantern Corps members